Faults you've Left Behind
by Always Your Flower
Summary: Lily has liked Scorpius for years, but his reputation has been a barrier she just couldn't overcome. Scorpius says he's changed, but it might be too late, especially as others begin to notice her.
1. Chapter 1

The way he brushed his hand against the back of hers sent chills down her spine. She wasn't sure how he ended up sitting next to her, but she wasn't going to complain. She'd had a crush on him since her third year, when he began noticing her. He never showed any romantic interest, but she still held out hope.

"Lily," Albus pulled her out of her daydream state. She looked up at him expectantly, waiting for a reason for his interruption. "Dom wanted me to tell you she is going to be busy tonight, and wanted to see if you guys could study later."

Dom was always cancelling on Lily to be with her dreamy boyfriend, Lysander Scamander. Lily had to admit he was quite handsome, but he was also far too sweet for someone as deceptive as Dominique Weasley. Not that Lily minded her cousin, Lily could be sneaky when she wanted too as well, they were after all Slytherins.

Lily sighed. "That's ok, I'll just go back to my dorm."

"I'll study with you, if you need someone," Scorpius offered. Albus rolled his eyes, shaking his head as if refusing for Lily. "Really, I don't mind."

"Don't you have a date with Shelby tonight, mate?"

Lily eyed her brother and then Scorpius. That was why she could never be with him. Not because of her brother's disapproval, because she was sure he would get over it, but because he had a reputation, and one that she really didn't care to be a part of.

"Actually, we broke it off," Scorpius replied smoothly.

"Really," Albus challenged, "because I could swear I saw you snogging her only two nights ago."

"Must have been someone else, mate."

"Really−"

"It doesn't matter," Lily interrupted. "It's fine. I think Lorcan said something about needing some help." Lily stood up to leave. "Thanks anyway, Scorpius."

Before Scorpius could respond she was out of her seat and halfway across the great hall. She walked over to the Gryffindor table, where Lorcan sat with Lysander and Dom, asking him to join her. He smiled widely accepting.

Lily began to spend her time with Lysander, more often, though she claimed they were only friends. After a two weeks Scorpius finally approached Lily to see what was going on.

"Hey Lily," he smirked, his trademark smirk that he no doubt inherited from his father. "Got a minute?"

"Sure, if you'll walk with me." Lily's grip tightened on her books, and her stomach clenched with excitement, though it wasn't entirely welcome. She enjoyed Lorcan's company and he was just as dreamy as his twin brother.

"Oh, yeah." He fell into step next to her, remaining quiet for longer than he planned to. He wasn't quite sure where he should start. "So you and Lorcan, huh?"

"What?" Lily glanced at his face, reading his misunderstanding. "Oh, no. We're just friends."

"Are you sure? Because that's not what it looks like."

Lily's temper flared slightly at Scorpius' assumption. "Of course I'm sure. And what do you care anyways."

"I do care," Scorpius muttered.

"Oh, please," Lily scoffed, "You care this week, and next week it'll be Charissa, and then Melody."

"Fine, if that's what you think."

As he walked off in the opposite direction Lily felt a twinge of sadness. She really liked him, but couldn't bring herself to ever think of him in actual romantic terms, all because of his history.

Lily was sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Lorcan and Dom when her white owl, Perdita, flew in. She had been watching Scorpius and Albus across the room as they took turns glaring at her and Dom, when the envelope dropped in front of her.

"They're just mad, because they think we're betraying them by sitting at the Gryffindor table," Dom leaned over and whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Lily was sure that was what Al was thinking, but she knew Scorpius was still mad about her outburst.

"Who's the letter from?" Dom nodded.

"I'm not sure," Lily tore it open at the seam, expecting something from one of her family members and was surprised to find Scorpius' neat handwriting.

_Lily,_

_Let's not fight. I hate when we fight. Come back to the Slytherin table. I don't know what I did to upset you, but I am sorry. Oh and come to Hogsmead with me._

_SHM_

Lily couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she read the letter again. She wanted to get up at that moment and march back over to her table. Part of her acknowledged that she had been avoiding sitting there because of the fight between her and Scorpius. She smiled, but stayed in her seat, figuring she could wait until dinner to sit at her table again.

Dom agreed to sit at their table again when dinner came around. Albus and Scorpius came to sit next to them.

"Nice to have you back sis," Albus patted her back taking his seat next to Dom. "And you too I guess," he smiled widely at her.

"Whatever, I'm only here because Lily said you guys were crying together in the boys room that the two coolest Slytherins weren't even sitting at their table." Albus rolled his eyes at Dom before nudging her playfully.

"So," Scorpius turned to Lily, "Hogsmead?"

"Um," Lily's cheeks turned slightly red.

"Come on, Lils," he smirked, sure of himself at this point.

"I can't," she smiled sweetly at him. "I'm going with someone else."

He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but Scorpius still asked, "Who?"

"Lorcan. He asked me out on a date, and I didn't have a reason to say no," Lily looked into her small hands as she spoke. She was thrilled when she received the letter from Scorpius, but she had already agreed to go with Lorcan, and he had made his intentions perfectly clear. "I'm sorry Scor," she frowned.

He looked at her silently for a moment before he seemed to snap back to reality. "It's ok. I guess I was a little late in asking anyways." He looked down the table, searching for a specific face, not one that he cared about, but one that he knew fairly well.

"Oi, Shelby," he called. "Hogsmead this weekend?"

**AN: Ok so it's been a while since I've written a story, so I may be a little rusty. I know this is a short first chapter, sorry. Anyways let me know if you like it and if I should continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

Lily's stomach was doing somersaults as she got ready for Hogsmead. Scoprius had been avoiding her since he asked Shelby to go with him and Dom seemed oblivious to anything that didn't involve her, but Albus noticed.

While getting ready, Dom threw herself into a fit, complaining about Lily's lack of makeup. To avoid more drama than necessary Lily allowed her cousin to make her up. She felt like a doll as she sat completely still waiting for her cousin to finish. One finished Dom squealed with delight, forcing Lily in front of the mirror.

Lily's face was not covered in dark makeup as she had feared, but had only touches here and there. Her eyes were brighter and eyelashes longer, framing her hazel eyes perfectly. Dom had applied a light coat of blush to her cheeks, though Lily didn't need it, seeing as she blushed quite often. Her freckles were even lighter than usual, almost undetectable. Dom pulled out a small tube of pink lip gloss handing it to Lily.

"Ugh, Lily I wish I had your hair," Dom complained, though Lily wasn't sure why. Dom's hair was shiny blonde, just like her mothers. She was one of the most wanted girls in the school, at least by the boys. Dom ran her fingers through her own silky locks before searching for something to wear. Lily settled on jeans, a green sweater, and her grey pea coat. She slipped her feet into a pair of black snow boots, before deciding she was ready to go. Dom wore black jeans and a black bomber coat, which contrasted with her light skin dramatically. Her makeup was also dark, adding to the look.

Once they met up with the twins Dom and Lysander wondered off, probably to Madam Puddifoots. Lorcan and Lily decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for some drinks.

As soon as they entered a pair of grey eyes locked onto hers. Lily averted her eyes, choosing instead to focus on her date.

"You want some firewhiskey?" Lorcan asked as he led them to a booth.

"Um, just a butterbeer is fine with me." Lily wasn't of age yet, and even if she was she never cared for firewhiskey. Scorpius was still watching her as Lorcan left the table, but Lily couldn't ignore the beautiful blond draped across his arm. Every time she saw him with another girl it distanced her from him. At this point she wasn't even sure she could ever see past it all. She sighed turning away from him.

Lorcan came back with a large smile across his face.

"I have to say, Lily, you look so pretty." He handed her a drink and took a swig of his own.

"Thanks," Lily said shyly, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"I've really enjoyed hanging out with you, and I hope you feel the same."

"Of course, Lorcan." Lily admired the blond boy in front of her. He was quite a bit taller than Lily and had a nice build, which he had developed from playing quidditch. His eyes were a dreamy blue and his smile was always genuine. He could be strange at times, like his mother, but it never bothered Lily.

"So I was thinking, um, maybe we could make it official," his voice was uncertain, which Lily found sweet, but she still couldn't take her mind off the boy across the room.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Lily stood up. She needed a little time to think. She liked Lorcan, but wasn't sure she was ready to take that step considering her feelings for Scorpius.

As she reached the door she felt a tug at her wrist. Scorpius pulled her to a corner, where they could talk. He pushed her lightly against the wall, trapping her between his arms.

"What are you doing with that git, Lily?" He could hear the jealousy in his voice and wondered if Lily could hear it too.

"He's actually quite nice once you get to know him," Lily responded without looking at him.

"Come on, you know you don't like him." Scorpius was incredulous. He could feel the heat between the two of them as they stood there in the dimly lit corner of the pub.

"Actually I do. And where is your girlfriend, anyways. How did you manage to get away?" Lily spit the words unkindly at the tall blonde in front of her.

"She's not my girlfriend. And she doesn't matter to me, not like you Lily." Lily rolled her eyes, not believing his claims.

"You really need to let me go, Scor, or Lorcan's going to wonder if I fell in the toilet."

Scorpius sighed, but let his arms fall back to his sides. "What do I have to do?"

"I don't know if there is anything you can do," Lily admitted sadly. She looked past Scorpius at Shelby standing with her arms crossed, watching them. "She doesn't look happy," Lily commented.

"I don't care about her, only you."

"So you've said before. But look where we are. Here on dates with different people. I'm sorry, Scor, I don't think it's ever going to happen for us." Lily spoke the words sadly, which Scorpius detected, but wasn't sure what to make of it. As she turned to leave Scorpius grabbed her hand again.

"Lily," he stopped her, "don't give up on me."

Lily sighed, but didn't say anything as she turned and went back to her date. She had forgotten her reason for getting up, but now felt ready to leave.

"You alright?" Lorcan stood as Lily approached the booth, seeing something was off.

"Yeah, do you think we could go?"

"Of course," Lorcan grabbed Lily's hand, pausing for a moment. "You know I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with my question. And you don't have to answer right now."

"Lorcan−" Lily began.

"It's ok, Lily," Lorcan cut her off, "just think about it for a while. I'm not in a hurry."

Lily was touched by his words, and they affected her profoundly. If she could date anyone, why shouldn't it be him? Her parents knew him and trusted him, as did Lily. He was handsome, smart, funny, and a lot of girls would love to be in Lily's shoes with him. But then there was Scorpius. And though she was upset with him, and nearly always was, she couldn't help the feelings she had for him. When he pushed her up against the wall outside of the loo, her body felt on fire. She could feel the chemistry between them all the time. So she decided to keep her mouth shut, because she couldn't be that heartless toward Lorcan, and for now she still felt the pull to Scorpius.

The two wondered around Hogsmead for the rest of the afternoon, not stopping anywhere in particular. It was beginning to get very cold as the sun went down, so Lorcan agreed it was time to go back. On there way Albus spotted them, running to catch up. Scorpius followed, and Lily wondered briefly what happened to his date.

"Hey Lily," Albus threw his arm around Lily's shoulders in an attempt to draw her away from Lorcan. Her brother was so similar to her father in looks, but not as much in personality. Albus was a whiz at potions, like Lily, whereas their father was never good at it. He was like their father in his more quiet personality, but Scorpius had really helped draw him out of his shell when they first started at Hogwarts. But everyone noticed his green eyes, and how they matched the great Harry Potter's. James, their older brother had always complained that Al got all the attention because of his emerald eyes, but in truth James was the prankster of the family, and the Gryffindor king. He looked like their father in face, but that was about it. He had light brown hair and brown eyes, and he was of course a ladies man. Lily shook off the thoughts of her oldest brother when she heard someone call Lorcan's name in the distance. There was a group of Gryffindors calling him to join them. He turned to look at Lily apologetically, but Lily could see he wanted to join his friends.

"Go on," Lily smiled sweetly. "My brother's here now, anyways." Lily shook her brother off, stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips lightly to Loran's cheek.

Next to her, Scorpius stood rigid, his jaw clenched and hands fisted. He wanted nothing more than to curse the git into oblivion.

He smiled widely at her. "Are you sure, I could walk back with you, and then we could go to the library?"

"It's ok. I doubt I could shake my brother if I wanted to," she said quietly. He nodded back at her and set off to join his friends.

"What the hell, Lils?" Al yelled.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a bunch."

"Are you going out with him?" Scorpius growled.

"Not yet," Lily said quietly.

"He just wants to get you into bed, don't be so stupid, Lils," Albus grabbed his sister as if to shake her.

"Al, that hurts, let go." Albus and Lily both had tempers, but Al rarely realized when he was taking things too far. Scorpius watching them, finally stepped in.

"Mate let go of your sister." As Albus released Lily, Scorpius wrapped his arms around her, protecting her, though he wasn't sure from what. They all knew Albus would never really hurt Lily. "Go cool off, Al. We'll see you back at the common room." Albus didn't protest, he just walked off in a different direction, leaving Lily and Scorpius.

They were quiet for a moment as Scorpius held Lily. Eventually he reluctantly released her and the two of them began walking back to Hogwarts in silence.

They weren't far when Scorpius stopped walking. He was determined, he had to make Lily see, somehow, that she wasn't just another girl to him.

"Lily," he said, stopping her.

She looked at him expectantly, without saying a word.

"How could you think you're just another girl to me? Do you really think I would do that to you? To Albus? He's my best mate!"

"Look, Scor," Lily spoke softly to him, as if trying to calm a restless child. "It's not that I think you would hurt me intentionally. I just can't risk it…for my own sake." Lily let out a breath and was quiet for a long moment. "I've liked you for too long, and I just couldn't handle it if you broke my heart. And lets face it, someone will end up with a broken heart. It's not like we'll end up married."

"Why not?" Scorpius stepped closer to Lily so that he could feel her warm breath on his face. He cupped her cheek gently in his hand. "Your parents met at Hogwarts," he breathed bending down slightly so their lips were almost touching.

She looked directly into his eyes. "That's their story, Scor, not ours," she could hear the sadness in her voice and so could he. She stepped back from him and walked through the Hogwarts gates.

Although her words were meant as a deterrent, Scorpius found hope in them. She did care, and wanted to be with him. He just had to prove to her that he loved her. He was shocked to realize that his feelings for Lily Potter were much deeper than even he had imagined, and as he thought the word "love" he was certain that's how he felt.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I am working on the second chapter of Brave New World. I'm about half way through, so hopefully I'll get it out before the weekend. I know the chapters are a little slow, but I'm really trying. Also if you get a chance I posted a poll that will enable me to complete stories faster, so go vote if you have a chance. As always, have a lovely day and don't forget to r/r!**


End file.
